


In your eyes, the beauty of the stars

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, only love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Geralt, Jaskier and stars
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	In your eyes, the beauty of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter (@LilyCarroll) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
